Talk:Prophetic Forgiven
So these Space Marines follow the Imperial Cult? That certainly is unique. Supahbadmarine 19:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yup, they have to follow the Imperial Cult or face purges. They are now a little more than a puppet chapter of the Inquisition and adhere to the strictist of Inquisitorial rules. The main reason I wrote them to be like this is that I wanted them to be under the command of the Inquisition, but not be a copy cat of the Grey Knights or the Exorcists so I had to think of some other modus operandi. Cal XD 19:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Do the Forgivven ever think about rebelling? Not anymore, they have all been psycho-conditioned and brainwashed into being loyal to the Inquisition. And most of them willingly follow the strict rules because of the power the get to weild (ie. getting to kill Renegade Inquisitors and dish out revenge on the Prophets of Destiny). Any that do rebel are executed by the Lord Inquisitor, a Soul Cleanser or the Redeemed.Cal XD 20:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Are Soul clensers simler to chaplens?Imposter101 21:04, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Nope, Soul Cleansers are Astartes Psykers that have been trained (and interogated) by the Inquisition. They fulfill the role of Librarians within the Chapter. Cal XD 21:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Send Out a welcoming party, you've got an ally from the knights of the hammer.For Russ! For the Wolftime! 21:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Good, good. I'll try and think of a reason to why they are allies (and I may even write in that they had a strong bond with the old Prophets of Redemption). And if you want another enemy (outwith the Imperium) the Prophets of Destiny would be happy to have another enemy (besides the Prophetic Forgiven). Cal XD 13:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Prophetic Forgiven Due to their inquisitional connections they have often teamed up to bring down the threat of Chaos. Especially the Knight of the Hammer traitors know as the Templars of Steel as well as the Prophets of Destiny that The Prophetic forgiven are so desperately trying to destroy. They also are both strict followers of the codex Astartes and due to this they are very close. Hows this? Ill change it if its not good but Please don't do it yourself. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 10:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Seems like the idea I had of their close bond. Maybe also mention that the Knights of the Hammer were strong allies of the Prophets of Redemption before their decent into chaos.Cal XD 21:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Can the Prophetic forgiven and the Shadow Lords be enemies, these guys are a successor of both the raven guard and the night lords. And as your enemies of both the Shadow of the Gamma Dragon (who are an ultramarines and alpha legion successor) and the Knights of Lupercal (who are space wolves and Luna Wolves successor), It makes sense to continue the trend. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 22:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Emperor's Iron too, they are successors of both Iron Hands and Emperor's Children. Primarch11 22:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Aye, Cal, Supah suggested that the PF and the Red Crusaders should be enemies, due to that the PF protects the Purgatory Program. TardirProductions 18:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey can I make the Prophetic Forgiven and the prophets of fire enemies? Their Traitors and I could do with an extremely pure chapter to hate them. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) You should make them allies of the Prophets of Destiny. That would be a good reason for the Forgiven to hate them. Supahbadmarine 20:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok Sure. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) An interesting article... the only issue i see with it is when you stated an Inquisitor is at the head, perhaps stating they are overseen by Inquisitors is better... and on a penance crusade, Chapters are not allowed to recruit till it is over... perhaps change the 1000 years to only 100 so the chapter would survive long enough to recruit --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 03:13, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll make the edits tomorrow. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 03:19, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I think these guys would be good enemies of the Blaze Ravens, Lords of Midnight, and Archangels. Regards, DirgeOfCerberus111 03:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I have an enemy for you: Junius. He's enough of a grizzled, cynical and suspicious bastard that he will always be believing that they are heretics, no matter what the trials determine. --Lither My talk My wiki 21:39, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Great idea! And the PF are such pious over-zealous bastards that they would decide that Juinus was a renegade Inquisitor for daring to oppose them. So be the dogma of the Inquisition, on both parts! A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:52, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I undid Aeon's complete edit of the page, I'm pretty sure that Khal never wanted that... Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 00:38, May 10, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX